Don't Forget Us
by blamepieterse
Summary: Alison Dilaurentis, is back from the dead, and has only come back for once reason: Emily Fields. But when things don't go Alison's way what will she do to win her girl back?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Pretty Little Liar characters, or anything. I just really wanted to write a story on here for fun and I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you so much for reading. **___

_It was a cold November night the leaves continued to fall off of the trees, and the stars shined so brightly. But the night wasn't to be so bright for 4 girls. Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, and Emily Fields had been looking for their missing friend Alison Dilaurentis, for about a year after finding out she was alive. And tonight was the night they were finally going to find her. Find out what truly had happened. _

_ Out of the four girls Emily Fields was the most anxious. She had loved Alison more than she had ever loved anyone. _

_ But Alison had broke her heart. Emily did want to see Alison but she was afraid that those feelings would arise again, she didn't want that pain she once felt back inside of her known as heartbreak. Emily had also just broke up with her girlfriend because she had told the police Alison was alive. _

_ The girls were inside a car the driver was Noel Kahn. Aria had tears coming down her face since she had just gotten out of a relationship with her lover Ezra Fitz. _

_Spencer's eyes were red also, but because she had just gotten out of a three day rehab and she was just trying to stay clean. Which was a struggle for her especially once you become addicted to whatever you addicted to it was hard to stop, like love._

_Hanna's eyes were just closed as she fell asleep. She hoped this would be a good reunion for all of them. But she knew deep down it was going to be hard for her to accept Alison after all of the quarrels they had. She just hoped maybe she had changed, just like all of the girls had._

The girls were sitting in a room with brown, and wooden floors along with beautiful paintings. The clocked ticked and ticked while Emily attempted to break the silence:

"Do we even think Ali's going to be here? She's been running for a long time? Why would she want to meet with us now?"

Spencer squinted, as she thought about it for a moment.

"I doubt she's here, I mean why would she work with Noel Kahn. Noel's worked with Mona, and Jenna. Now he's suddenly Ali's puppet?"

"Because, he has secrets too." Alison said, walking in. Her long blonde hair flowed down to her chest, and the girls all gasped. Emily's eyes were wider than ever before. She couldn't believe her sight. Alison was right in front of her.

Alison and Aria quickly hugged. Then, Alison walked over and Emily's eyes pounced up and down. Alison's arms slowly wrapped around Emily's body as she pulled her into a warm soothing hug.

"I missed you so, so much." Alison whispered. Emily's heart was palpitating. She huffed, as their hug ended.

Alison and Hanna had a nice, and long hug. From Emily's view it looked as if Alison had whispered something to Hanna's ear. But she wasn't completely positive.

"Spencer, it's good to see you." Alison said, shakily. Spencer's eyes were pointed towards the ground.

"I thought I was the one you were afraid of. Why am I here?" Spencer asked, as her voice cracked.

"We'll get there." Alison said, as everybody sat down. Alison sat, on a couch across from the girls. "I want to come home, but we only have tonight to end this, once and for all. If we can't figure out who -A is, I have to leave and this time it'll be for good." She added, running a hand through her hair.

"What happened that night, Ali?" Emily asked, softly. Their eyes locked, for a minute that felt like forever. "A lot. It all started out with me not listening to my mom. She told me so many times not to go out that night, but I snuck out and went to meet up with you guys at Spencer's barn. I had drugged you guys, just to put you asleep so I could find out who was threatening me. First, I went out to meet Toby. He said he was grateful for what I had done. That was the end of our conversation. After, I headed over to the kissing rock to meet Ian. I threatened him and his stupid group of pervs. He was more afraid that I had expected him to be. Once our conversation had ended he quickly ran. So, that took him out of the equation. Whenever, I was walking back to the barn, a car stopped, I had already recognized it. It was Ezra." Ali said, looking at Aria as Aria's eyes were already red.

"Alison, was it true? Was he lying to me about you guys met?" Aria asked, with her voice cracking.

"Cece, went to UPENN when we had first met. She'd take me to parties, to have fun from all of my family drama. The one time I had met she was hooking up with some guy, so I was at the bar alone. I looked over and had saw Ezra. We had a stupid flirty talk. Ezra believed I was 18, or over 18 for about a year, then he had found out. I didn't love, or have feelings for him. He was trying to write a story about me, but he couldn't even spell my name right. The funny part was my own character couldn't even name her own cat." Alison said, chuckling.

"I'm sorry, Aria." She added, quietly.

"For what?" Aria replied, looking at Alison.

Alison scratched her head for a second then replied back, "For everything."

"What happened after?" Emily asked.

"Well, after I headed back to the barn, but oh boy I was in for a big surprise." Alison said, with her eyes aimed at Spencer. "I headed back, and Spencer was there, right in front of me. She looked possessed. I remember her exact words, 'I've been waiting for you,' I just tried to get away from her but she followed me out and had picked up a shovel. But when she tried to swing, she had missed. Something had fallen out of her pocket and I quickly grabbed it. I realized why she was awake. It wasn't because she didn't drink. It was because she was speeding. We had then made a deal that I wouldn't say anything then, I saw her walk back. That was the end of it. I had thought I won. No -A messages. So, I headed home, but I was in for another surprise..." Alison said, taking a deep breath as all of the girls had heard a gun shot.

"What was that?" Emily shrieked.

"We have to run." Alison yelled. The girls all screamed, and ran out of the room. They ran up the stairs, and to the roof of the building. They all took deep breath's as Alison had held onto Emily's arm. A figure slowly appeared in front of them, they all realized it.

It was -A.

"Oh my god. No." Emily said, looking at Alison.

"Don't worry, Emily. I have this under control." Alison whispered, in her ear. The door, creaked open again and Aria's eyes grew wider. It wasn't Ezra. It was the New York Police. They all went after the hooded figure. But before they knew it the figure had gotten away.

"Alison Dilaurentis? Is that you?" The main officer asked. But it wasn't a New York Officer. It was a detective.

"I think you've been looking for me." She said, eyeing him. He had a built body, with hazel eyes. "Look, we have to get you all back to Rosewood. I don't know who that person was, but it's not safe for you to be here." He said, looking at her. Alison's hand was held tightly on Emily's arm.

"Can I please just talk to my friends, real quickly?" She asked, and hesitated but nodded. "Alright, you have a few minutes." He huffed, walking down the stairs.

"Em, I really need to talk to you, just us." She said, looking into the brunette's eyes.

"Ali, the most important thing right now is you getting home safely. Maybe, we can put all of this -A stuff behind us. That detective actually seems to know what he's doing. Look, it can't be that important." Emily said, squeezing Alison's hand.

"It's really important. I need to tell you." She said, in a softer tone, as Emily shook her head.

"You can tell me when we get home. We'll be leaving soon." Emily said, as Alison looked down. "Hey, we're going to go down stairs, we just need to breathe." Spencer whispered into Emily's ear, as her, Aria, and Hanna headed down the stairs.

"Emily, I don't know how to say this." Alison said, nervously. Emily had never seen Alison like this. Alison was always the type of person who knew what she wanted and how'd she get it.

"Alison, what's going on?" Emily asked, as Alison finally made eye contact with Emily.

"I have feelings for you." She blurted out, and quickly covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry Alison, but I gave you my heart and you threw it away...I'll be in the car..." Emily said, as Alison stood there, vulnerable.


	2. Chapter 2

_But you don't know what hell you put me through_

_To have someone kiss the skin that crawls from you_

Alison's head swayed back in forth in the cop car. Her eyes would meet Emily's but everytime they did Emily would usually look away quickly. Alison felt like her heart was shattered after Emily quickly rejected her. She didn't even let Alison explain herself. Alison just would've wished Emily would've believed her. Holbrook was driving them back to the station for questioning about where Alison had been and honestly she didn't care. She just wanted to be reunited with her family. But at the same time she wanted Emily to listen. But it was clear, Emily didn't want her.

"Are we almost there, yet?" Alison asked, groaning.

"We'll be there in about 30 minutes." Holbrook replied.

Alison just groaned in response and rested her head. So many thoughts continued to pounce inside of her head, mostly about Emily.

_"What am I supposed to do now? She was the reason why I came back. She was the reason. Doesn't she know that? I wish she did because she's the reason I breathe. I guess she still thinks I'm that same girl from two years ago. Only if she knew, how much I've changed. I'm not that girl anymore, and I'll do anything to convince her." _Alison thought to herself.

Alison, and the four girls sat in the quiet room at the police station for questioning. "So, when did you guys figure out Alison was alive?" Holbrook asked, looking at Alison with a shy smile.

"We found out in October. We weren't sure until we saw her." Spencer sharply replied.

"Alright. Alison, may I ask where have you been for these past two years?" Holbrook asked, as Alison chewed on her lip and took a deep breath.

"I've been to a lot of places. The reason I left was because I was being followed, and stalked. They threatended my life and I had no idea what to do." Alison stated, as Emily looked at her, sadly.

"Do you have any idea who this person could be?" Holbrook questioned.

"I have no idea. But they know all of my secrets and it's just so insane. They've threatened my life multiple times and my friends. I know I wasn't the nicest person to be around but I wouldn't ruin someone's life this horribly. They've tried to go after my family, and now my friends. I'd rather have them hurt me instead of going after my friends. My friends are the innocent ones. I'm the person who they should try to kill. Not them. They deserve to be free of this." Alison said, as Emily's eyes were on Alison's.

The door suddenly opened and it was Mrs. Dilaurentis. "Alison..." She said, with tears rushing down her face.

Alison gulped, as she saw her mother for the first time in two years. "Mom..." She said, breathless as she stood up and rushed to hug her mom.

"Alright, we'll continue our questioning sometime t his week. But you guys should get home." Holbrook said, in a soft tone.

Emily's eyes were pointed toward Alison and her mother hugging. She was glad they were reuinted. Emily remembered Mrs. Dilaurentis talking about how badly she missed her daughter.

After, Alison and her mom reunited they went straight home. But the girls decided to have a sleepover at Spencer's. All of their parents were incredibly angry at what the girls had done but understood.

"How do you guys feel about having Alison back?" Aria asked, as Emily laid on the couch.

"I"m glad. She's safe and that's all that matters." Hanna said, with a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah, I agree." Emily mumbled.

"Em, what's up? You've been quiet in New York, then during questioning, what's going on?" Spencer asked, as Emily sat up.

"Nothing. Alison's back, everythings good." She said, with no emotion in her voice.

"Alright." Spencer said, giving up.

"So, what's our plan? Are we going to wait for Alison to message us? Or do we go over her house tomorrow?" Hanna asked.

"You guys can go over. I have to study for Midterms." Emily said, as Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Emily what is your problem? Ali's here and you're going to have to deal with her. You were the one who convinced her to come home and now you don't want her here? It's a little to late." Spencer said, as Emily just shook her head. She got up and grabbed her bag. "Where are you going?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Home, but it doesn't matter cause everything's about Ali, isn't it?" Emily spat, walking out.

Emily sat on the couch just watching TV, it was probably about midnight when the doorbell had rung. Emily groaned, but stood up and walked over to the door. When she opened it up she was surpsied. It was_ Alison_.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked, as Alison sighed.

"You're mad at me I'm guessing? Spencer called, so I snuck over." Alison said, as Emily rolled her eyes.

"Wow, so you're not going to run away after you leave the house, suprise surpise." Emily said, as Alison had her arms folded.

"Why are you so pissed off at me?" Alison asked.

"Why shouldn't I be? You left the girls for two years. You left me for two years." Emily said, as Alison looked into her eyes.

"You're not mad about me leaving the girls. You're mad about me leaving you." Alison said, as Emily shook her head.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Emily said, sarcastically.

"Emily, I'm not that same girl I was. But you don't seem to believe me, do you?" Alison questioned.

"No, I don't." Emily replied, and Alison just let out a sigh.

"I should get going. I don't want to ruin your night." Alison said, turning around, but Emily grabbed her arm.

"Wait, please. I'm sorry..." Emily said, softly.

"You don't have to apologize. I'd be mad if you'd left me for that long." Alison said, as Emily finally let go of Alison's hand.

"I just...sometimes I wish you would've taken me with you." Emily admitted.

"Can I come in? I want to tell you everything that happened. You deserve the truth, before any cops get it." Alison asked, and Emily nodded.

"Come on in, my mom won't get back here until tomorrow." Emily said, as Alison shut the door and they walked up the stairs and into Emily's room.

"It looks exactly the same as I remember it." Alison said, and Emily smiled.

"Yep, still the tomboy." Emily said, with a shy laugh, and Alison smiled.

"A beautiful tomboy.." Alison complimented, as Emily looked at her. "I..I'm sorry." Alison added.

"It's okay." Emily said, plopping herself onto her bed. Alison sat beside her and aimed her eyes toward the ground as she hesitated for a few moments.

"When I got back to my house, I thought I had won, that I silenced -A. But when I was walking in my driveway I felt something hit my head and I suddenly dropped to the ground. My body laid there. I couldn't move, speak, or anything. My mom quickly ran out and bawled her eyes out ,but I felt dirt on my body. She was burrying me alive. She kept yelling, oh what have you done? What have you done? And I couldn't get the words out. Then, Mrs. Grunwald pulled me out. She had drived me to the hospital but I quickly jumped out of the car. I was walking down a dark alley and a car was driving. The driver was Mona. Mona, recgonized me, and asked me what had happened. I told her the truth, and she quickly drove me to a hotel. She took care of me, and she wanted to be popular so I told her what to do, and how to get her hair done. Mona had also given me the idea to dissapear so that -A would leave me alone for good. It was a pretty damn good idea. So, I listened and the next day I left and that's what happened that night." Alison said, as Emily had tears coming down her face.

"Did you ask your mom why she did that?" Emily asked, as her voice cracked.

"Honestly, I'm kind afraid to. We both need time." Alison replied, as Emily nodded.

"I'm...really sorry.." Emily said, softly.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for telling you I had feelings for you so soon." Alison said, as Emily looked awfully uncomfortable.

"Let's not talk about that.." Emily said, looking away from Alison.

"Why do you keep ignoring me about this?" Alison asked.

"Because, I just don't want to talk about this." Emily replied.

"Are you afraid you might feel the same way about me as I feel about you?" Alison asked, as Emily shook her head.

"What if I don't feel that way about you?" Emily asked, as Alison looked down, then back up meeting Emily's eyes.

"Then you're lying..." Alison accused.

"Maybe, you're afraid that I don't feel that way about you anymore." Emily accused back.

"Then, how come after I pulled you out of the barn and kissed you, you didn't mind it?" Alison asked, as Emily's mouth dropped.

"You...were there? I didn't imagine that.." Emily said, breathless. She couldn't believe that..Alison was actually there. Emily had always thought it was just a dream. But it wasn't. Alison had truly saved her.

"You...always said you missed me the most.." Emily said, as Alison nodded.

"You were the hardest to leave behind." Alison replied, as Emily's heart fluttered.

"Why was I the hardest one to leave behind?" Emily asked, to Alison.

"Because I hurt you. I hurt you so much and then I just disspeared. I never got to tell you how I felt. I never got the chance to say goodbye. I wanted to make things right between us but I couldn't. I know I hurt you the most. I had never cared about someone's feelings until I met you. The way you were so interesting and so caring. I just fell in love with you. But I was seflish and pushed you away when I should've held you closer. That day in the library wasn't a joke to me. I met everything I said." Alison said, her eyes on Emily the entire time.

"Alison...I'm sorry but I can't be with you right now..I just can't.." Emily said, looking away from Alison.

"Alright," Alison said, standing up. "Just cause you don't want to be with me doesn't mean I'm going to give up on a chance of there being an us." Alison added, walking out.


	3. 3 Together

_ It was a couple of days later since Alison had left Emily's feeling very distraught. It still managed to hurt Alison. She wasn't used to the feeling of rejection. In all honesty she just wanted the feeling to go away. Alison's heart felt...torn into billions of pieces, that could never be put back together. _

Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer sat down at Spencer's house just waiting for Alison. They were going to discuss their plan about -A. They hadn't recieved any messages since New York. Emily stood up when the doorbell had rung and walked over to the door. Alison was talking to..._Holbrook?_

"Why is Ali talking to Holbrook?" Emily asked, in an annoyed tone.

"I think she had to answer questions or something." Aria replied, as Emily replied.

"Yeah, then why is she holding coffee and why are the laughing?" Emily spat.

Alison hugged Holbrook, then opened up the front door and shot Emily a smile. "Hey, Em. Sorry, Gabe had some questions for me." Alison said, as Emily glared at Alison. "Who's Gabe?" Emily asked, as Alison chuckled. "Holbrook." Alison replied, sitting on the couch. Emily looked furious, but walked over and sat down beside Alison.

"So, what's our plan?" Ali asked, sipping her fat free lattee.

"Well, we started talking about it, but someone decided to be late." Emily replied, as Alison shrugged.

"Why is it such a big deal? It was just coffee." Alison replied, staring at Emily. Emily didn't reply, she just shook her head.

"Okay, anyway, what's our plan?" Ali questioned.

"I say we just wait for the next -A message then tell the cops. We don't have much to lose." Spencer said, as Ali sighed.

"We do. The Jenna thing." Alison said, scratching her neck. "And I'm going to say it right now, I never meant to blind Jenna. I never meant to hurt anyone, it was a silly prank that wasn't smart at all." Alison added, as the girls nodded.

"Are we sure about that?" Emily asked, standing up.

"Emily, what is wrong with you? I'm trying to tell the truth. Do you not understand what I have done for you? I have saved your life twice! I risked my life for you, and this is how you treat me? I may have rejected you, and made some jokes but I would never treat you like this." Alison yelled.

"You destroyed me!" Emily screamed back. "You think that since your back everything is about you and your lies. I'm done. I'm done trying. Last night, I actually thought you were being honest. I actually thought you had a heart last night. Maybe, I thought last night you did have feelings for me, but you're nothing except a liar." Emily spat.

"Go ahead. Nothing I do will ever be good enough for you. You think I'm that same girl that would play you. But I'm not.. I'll never be enough for you. Just go." Alison said, as Emily threw her bracelet down, and walked out. Alison walked over to the bracelet and picked it up.

_Emily_

It was the bracelet Alison had given Emily a long time ago. Alison just shoved it into her pocket and sat down. "My parents are having an iceball for Christmas in a couple of weeks, would you guys like to accompany me?" Alison asked, and the girls nodded. "What happened between you and Emily?" Hanna asked, as Alison sighed. "We're not getting along. A lot has happened between us. The day she was locked in the barn...I pulled her out. I told her a lot. I've told her a lot lately. She doesn't feel what I feel for her...that's all." Alison ended, with her eyes aimed at the ground. Her voice cracked, for a brief moment. "You love her?" Aria asked, as Alison nodded her head. "I love her. She just doesn't love me back... She thinks I'm the girl I was years ago. I tried telling her the truth, but she won't listen. I wouldn't listen to me either." Alison stood up. "Let's just not think about -A right now. I need to go for a walk. I have to clear my head. I'll text you guys later." Alison added, as she walked out of Spencer's house.

Emily had finally reached her house, when she saw Paige waiting for her on her porch. Paige was Emily's on and off girlfriend for a year. She had told the police Alison was alive, and then Emily broke up with her. "What are you doing here?" Emily asked, as Paige sighed. "I was selfish. I shouldn't of told the police. That was the worst thing I could've done. I hurt the person I loved most because of my own selfishness. Emily, I doubt you'll ever forgive me, but I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, but I do love you." Paige said, looking at Emily. Tears were filled up in Paige's eyes, as Emily's lips slowly brushed off of Paige's. Their kiss lasted a minute or so before Paige backed away. "You forgive me?" Paige asked, as Emily nodded her head. "We all make mistakes, and I don't want to lose you." Emily said, kissing Paige again. "I actually have to head over to Ali's. I need to talk to her." Emily added, as Paige nodded. "I"ll call you." Paige said, squeezing Emily's hand. "Alright." Emily added, with a smile on her face.

_ Alison_ headed down the street, as she finally arrived to her house. Her mother had a meeting, and her father was on another business trip. Alison and her father had spent a brieft amount of time together before he left. Jason was on his way home, to see Alison but she had mixed feelings about it. They had a different sibling relationship. He was protective over her but he could become very abusive with her. Alison walked up the stairs and entered her house. She went up to her room, and laid on her bed. After twenty minutes she got off of her bed, and walked down the stairs. The lamp that was off previously was on. "Mom?" She called out, worried. No reply. Alison's body tensed up with fear. She may never admit when she's afraid but that's the type of person she is. She tries to be strong in front of a group of people, even when she's breaking. She grabbed her cellphone and dialed her mother's number.

"Alison, is there something going on?" Mrs. Dilaurentis asked, as Alison sighed.

"No, I was just wondering what time you were going to come home, that's all." Alison replied, softly. Maybe, she had just turned on the lamp and not remembered.

"I'll be home tonight. I'll bring Chinese takeout home for dinner. Love you Alison." Her mother said, caringly.

"Love you too mom." Alison replied hanging up the phone. Alison walked around the dark, and blue living room. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her scarf. She turned around and the black hoodie held her together. "Stop!" She screamed, fighting with the masked person. "Please!" She begged.

Emily got out of her car, and walked to Alison's front door, which happened to be wide open. Emily slowly walked in, and could hear screams. She sprinted into Alison's living room, and saw Alison being attacked. Emily ran straight, and grabbed the black hoodie. She swung the figure around, but they quickly threw her into the ground, which made Emily hit her elbow. Quickly, the figure ran out. Emily crawled over to Alison, who was also on the ground, and held her close.

"Are you okay?" Alison asked, as Emily nodded.

"Don't worry about me. Are you okay?" Emily replied, taking off Alison's scarf.

"I"m alright, Em." She said, softly. Emily saw a bruise already forming onto Alison's neck.

"I should've ripped the mask off, I'm such an idiot." Emily mumbled, as Alison squeezed her hand.

"Don't. Don't do that thing where you blame yourself, when you did all you could do. You saved my life. You saved my life, when you should completely hate me. You should've been the one choking me." Alison said, as Emily shook her head.

"I don't...hate you. I...I think I was jealous, over the fact that you were hanging out with Holbrook. And then Paige came over and I wasn't even thinking I just kissed her. I was trying to piss you off. You're right, I'm afraid. I'm afraid because I still feel the same about you, as I always have." Emily said, looking over at Alison.

"What are you saying?" Alison asked.

"I guess, I'm not afraid of falling in love. I'm afraid of you hurting me, because I don't want to lose you." Emily shyly admitted.

"We'll take things slow, if that's what you want. I don't want to rush you at all. This is a new thing for me. I...I have to find out who I am, but I want to do that with you." Alison said, with her eyes on Emily.

"So, what does this make us? Friends, lovers, or none of the above?" Emily asked, as Alison laughed.

"Maybe, I can take you out on a date, but seriously, thank you for coming. I don't know why you came, but I'd be dead, without you. And the fact you saved me when you were mad at me...Makes me love you more than I already do." Alison said, with her cheeks turning red.

"I was being stubborn. I'll go make sure -A didn't break anything or leave any traps, and then you're staying at my house. My mom's flight got delayed cause of weather. So, you can stay at my house for tonight." Emily said, as she stood up and helped Alison stand up.

"Alright, I'll call the girls." Alison said, as Emily nodded and walked away. Alison dialed her phone, and she first called Spencer.

_"Hey, what's up? Have you seen Emily? She's been ignoring my calls. I think she's really pissed off at me." Spencer said._

_"She's with me. -A came over and attacked me, but Emily managed to save me." Alison said, as Spencer gasped. _

_"Oh my god, are you guys okay?" Spencer asked. _

_"Yeah, Emily hit her shoulder, but I'll take care of her. I'm staying over her house." Alison said, walking into the kitchen. _

_"Wow, you guys have been really weird. I thought she was about to kill you today, but she saved you? I sense Emily really does love you." Spencer said, as Alison blushed. "Are they together yet?" Hanna asked in the background, as Alison laughed. _

_"You guys are really annoying." Alison replied. _

"The house seems, clear." Emily called out.

_"I have to go. Em had to check some stuff out." Alison said, quietly. _

_"Don't have to much fun tonight." Hanna called out on the phone, as Alison shook her head._

_"Spencer, you have one job, and that is to calm down Hanna." Alison said, hanging up the phone._

"You ready to go? I have my car." Emily said, as Alison nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." Alison replied, as her and Emily walked out.

"What do you want to drink?" Emily asked, Alison as she shook her head.

"No, you are not going to be serving me. I am going to be serving you." Alison stated, as Emily laughed.

"I'm just getting you a drink. I'm not being your slave." Emily said, as Alison groaned.

"Sit down, for me?" Alison begged, as Emily shook her head, laughed, and then sat down.

"Alright, I'd love a water." Emily said, as Alison got up, and grabbed a cup.

"Are you going to be okay for swimming? You hurt your shoulder bad." Alison stated, as Emily sighed.

"I can't swim anymore. A couple months ago I had torn something in my shoulder," Emily said, pointing to the shoulder, she hurt at Alison's.

"Emily, we're going to have to get it checked. It's your senior year. You need to swim." Alison said, in a protective tone. Alison walked over and set Emily's glass of water onto the kitchen island.

"Alison, I can't focus on a future when my whole life is about -A. I need to focus on surving." Emily said, softly as she looked into Alison's eyes.

"Let's survive. Together. I know, everything is going to be hard. But it'll be easier if I'm with you." Alison said, as Emily leaned in and pressed her lips gracefully against Alison's.


End file.
